


A Little More Spark

by kennagirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/pseuds/kennagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a little banter between old friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post.](http://kenna-girl.tumblr.com/post/45373012415/posyes-i-went-to-school-with-a-pair-of)

“Oi, Granger!”

Hermione rolled her eyes but faced the voice behind her. “Yes, Fred?”

“Don’t offend me, I’m George.”

“Nice try,” she smirked. “George is on the other side of the dance floor with Angelina’s lips glued to his neck.”

“You mean my twin is making off with my girl?” He sounded upset, but he was grinning widely. “Guess I’ll have to upgrade to the one in front of me.”

“You’re shameless.” She took another sip of her drink as he dropped into a chair.

“And you’re gorgeous.” He leaned forward, planting his elbows on the table. “You’re also blushing.”

“I am not!” she protested, even as she felt her cheeks warm. “I’ve just had a bit to drink, that’s all.”

“Sure,” he said, drawing it out with a wink. She rolled her eyes again and glanced over to the dance floor, watching the newly married couple. “How are you handling it?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Fred nodded over to Ron and Luna, pressed close and barely noticing anyone else around them. “You can’t deny that you thought it would be you.”

“Once upon a time,” she admitted. “But that was in the middle of a war. Then all of a sudden, the war was over and we weren’t the kids who spied on meetings and started a secret training group. We were soldiers without an enemy to battle.” Hermione smiled fondly at them. Luna was picking something, possibly an imaginary something, out of Ron’s hair. “I love him, and he still loves me. But it’s not the right kind of love to say forever and pick out bedspreads. They have that, and I’m happy for them.”

Silence fell between them, filled with the music from the band. “That’s very mature of you.”

“Some of us actually are mature.”

“Oi!” he shouted. “That hurt. Really, you wound me.”

“My apologies,” she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “However can I make it up to you?”

“Dance with me.”

“I beg your pardon?” she asked, but he was already standing and offering his hand.

“Come dance with me. It’ll soothe my wounded pride.”

With a huff and a final roll of her eyes, Hermione took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

The song only had a few more bars before it ran out, and she jokingly pulled away to leave the floor. Fred tugged her back with a, “Nuh-uh, get back here,” causing her to giggle and spin back into his arms. The new song was slower, with more couples standing close to each other rather than showing off their dance moves. It was nice, being that close to someone, Hermione realized. It was something she had missed. As a bonus, she actually liked Fred off the dance floor as well. It was a peaceful few minutes, the first ones she’d had since she started helping set everything up that morning. She was content to just stay there until Fred spoke.

“So, do you want to skip out of here with me?”

Hermione barely restrained herself from snorting. “I think I’ll pass.”

“Why?” Hermione had never seen a grown man whine before, but there was a first for everything. “I’m good-looking, we had excellent conversation, everyone shags at weddings—”

“Exactly,” she said, interrupting. “I refuse to be stereotyped as the jilted ex-lover who leaves the reception with the groom’s brother, and you know that’s exactly what Muriel will think.”

Fred snapped his mouth shut, thinking. The song ended and a new one began, but they stayed on the floor. “I knew you thought I was handsome.”

“Fred!” she laughed.

“What? I’m hot. I know I’m hot. I’m so hot, I’d shag me.” He looked over Hermione’s shoulder to wink at someone behind her. When she glanced back, she saw George blow a kiss at his brother. Angelina gave her boyfriend a Look and he grinned down at her, spinning them away. Hermione continued to chuckle at their antics. “So, if you don’t want to slip out for some fun between the sheets, how about coffee tomorrow morning?”

“Do you mean at the kitchen table with the rest of your family, or…”

“I mean out of the house and away from prying eyes. We can have more excellent conversation.”

His smile was confident, but something in his eyes looked a little bit like nerves. Hermione moved back half a step and spun under his arm, only to come back smiling.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
